Brothers
by wilsonstories
Summary: Every time I write Johnny into my stories I get comments that people like him. So here is a story about Will, Sonny and Johnny. It starts with Will and Sonny's first meeting. Hope you all like it. Let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Will's POV**

"Did you see me?"

With red cheeks from enthusiasm my little brother Johnny runs towards me. I smile proudly and I nod while taking his bag which seems too big for him anyway. His little hand slides into mine and he looks up at me, never interrupting his endless questions:

"Did you see my goal? It was good, right? Did you see how everyone ran to me to celebrate?"

We walk towards my car and I laugh when he finally takes a break to breathe.

"You were excellent, little brother…"

He is almost jumping up and down next to me, and when we reach the car he decides to see if he can get anything out of this:

"Can I have something nice?"

"And what should that be…"

"Mum and I went to this place and I got a cream and strawberry drink… can I have that?"

I shake my head and smile while I push the car door closed behind him. When I sit down in the driver's seat his little voice reminds me I need to give an answer.

"So, can I?"

"Well, you were good today and we should celebrate that, shouldn't we…"

The sparkling in his little boy eyes make my day and twenty minutes later we walk into a new coffee house 'Common Grounds' where we wait our turn to be served. When the guy is ready for us Johnny is ordering before I can say anything:

"We would like a strawberry cream drink… like I had last time…"

"Coming right up, buddy…"

The dark haired guy turns around to make our order, Johnny just babbles away:

"I scored a goal today… so we are celebrating."

"Well done… so did you win the game?"

"Of course!"

The guy hands Johnny the drinks and then looks up at me. The moment his brown eyes meet mine I feel the air getting stuck in my throat. His smile lights up this whole place and his dark hair looks silky and soft. He chuckles and I am not sure why, but the sight is great. But then I feel Johnny tucking on the wallet in my hand:

"I'll do it Will…"

He hands the barista the money and I realise I must have been staring at him while he was waiting for me to pay for the drinks. Before I know it we are standing outside and I am listening to Johnny talking about his football match. I smile once in a while and mumble some random responses, but my mind keeps wandering off to the dark eyes, dark hair, and the beautiful smile all belonging to the sexy barista at 'Common Grounds'. I make a silent note to myself that this new coffee shop might become my favourite place in Salem. Then I feel his little hand pulling mine:

"Are you listening, Will?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

He is waving his cup towards me:

"This is my favourite drink ever, and I am going to have a lot more of these…"

I smile and nod:

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

(…)

The next Saturday Johnny scores another goal and this time he is taking his friend Danny to celebrate with us. I promise Danny's parents I will get him home in about an hour and drive the twenty minutes to the coffee house with two loud little boys in the back seat. I realise I have been too busy to go to the coffee house this week, and hope the same barista will be working today. After I park the car the boys run ahead of me and when I walk inside they are already ordering. It is quiet this time, no other costumers, probably because the coffee house is closing in 15 minutes. When I look behind the counter my eyes meet his immediately and I smile automatically when I see the sparkling in his eyes:

"You came back…"

I nod and don't know what to say, but luckily Johnny can speak for all of us:

"Yep… I scored again, so…"

I listen to the barista talking to the two boys about football and then he hands them the drinks. He dives under the counter and holds a football in the air:

"You know… you can borrow this and play for a while on the grass next to the coffee house…"

He looks at me:

"If that is OK with you, of course…"

The moment I nod they are already out the door, and suddenly it is just me and him. He smiles again and asks:

"Can I get you anything?"

I nod and sit down on one of the bar stools. I realise he is looking at me and I look up to meet his eyes. He raises his eyebrows and asks:

"What would you like…?"

I realise I did not give him my drink of choice yet and feel a blush covering my cheeks.

"An Americano, please."

Moments later two cups filled with black coffee are standing between us and our eyes meet again. He clears his throat and asks, almost shy:

"So… you always go to his matches?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly I feel like telling him a bit more:

"He is my little brother, you know… and I know what it is like to never have anyone cheering you on…"

The moment the words have left my lips I feel embarrassed. I stare at my coffee and try to think of something to say that would give me a good excuse to just walk out of here. But my brain is a bit fuzzy and then he speaks:

"I am sorry to hear that…"

"Yeah, well…"

"So what do you do?"

"What?"

"During the day… you know… what do you do…?"

"Oh sorry…"

I know that my cheeks are now dark red and I feel stupid. For some reason my brain is giving out the moment we are in the same room.

"I am a student… English literature."

He smiles and nods:

"That suits you."

I laugh nervously:

"Is that good or bad."

Once again I wished I hadn't said anything but his answer is as perfect as the previous one:

"That is good… very good."

His hand reaches out to touch mine, but at the same time the door opens and Johnny and Danny run inside. I pull my hand away, and without looking at the barista I wait for them to give the ball back, and then I rush them out of the coffee house. I feel his brown eyes burning in my back and everything inside me wants to turn around and sit back down so we can talk some more. But instead I try to block him out of my mind by focusing on the boy's stories. I hear Danny talking about his brother never being home in the weekends because he is spending time with his girlfriend. It is Johnny who suddenly asks:

"How come you never have a girlfriend, Will?"

My brain seems to freeze and yet goes a million miles an hour. And while I still try to come up with an answer the boys are already distracted by something happening nearby. I sigh inwardly and try to control my breathing. I know the answer to his question, but thus far no-one else does. Suddenly I see a bright smile and dark piercing but sweet eyes, and I realise I might have to be open and honest about my truth sooner than I want to.

(…)

The white sofa at the town square looks invitingly empty and with a sigh I sit myself down. I put my bag on the floor and try to get a grip on the thoughts running through my mind. There was a discussion at University today about being who you are and whether that is possible in today's society. I didn't say much, but was thinking all the more. While I still try to calm down I feel someone walking toward the sofa. When I look up I see it is him, and I immediately remember how I almost ran out of the coffee house without saying anything. His steps are slightly hesitant and when he stands next to me he asks:

"Can I sit down?"

I nod and wiggle to the side to make a bit more room for him. He sits down and an awkward silence falls between us. He is the one breaking it:

"I'm sorry if I did anything that offended you… I never meant to do that…"

I am biting my bottom lip and shake my head:

"You don't have to be sorry about anything."

The awkward silence returns and I already reach down to grab my bag when I hear his voice again:

"I'm Sonny, by the way…"

I look up, pleasantly surprised:

"That suits you…"

This time he is the one nervously laughing:

"Is that good or bad…?"

I smile a lopsided smile and reassure him:

"Good… that is good… I'm Will."

My bag is still on the floor and I lean back into the cushions. He is pushing the palms of his hands over his jeans until he suddenly asks insecurely:

"Would… uhm… would you go out with me one day?"

My heart is shouting yes, but noting comes out. I just sit there and only wake up when he stands up while mumbling:

"Never mind… I'm sorry…"

I jump up and grab his wrists without thinking:

"No… don't go… I'm sorry."

My fingers slot around his skin and I am very aware he is only inches away from me. I don't even care that we are in the middle of the town square, I just don't want him to leave. I sit down again and pull him next to me. Reluctantly I let go of him and when I look up I see the questions in his eyes. I clear my throat and whisper:

"I'm sorry…"

He shakes his head and just waits for me to find the courage to open up to him. It takes me a while but eventually I do. My eyes have found their focus on his hands and my fingers are fiddling with the zipper of my coat:

"I'm not out yet… I mean… No-one knows that I…"

My voice trails away and I know he can fill in the blanks. He reaches out again and this time I don't pull back and let his hand cover my fiddling fingers:

"I didn't know that…"

I shrug, realising that his simple touch feels very good.

"I understand."

I look up and when I see his eyes I hear myself say:

"I do want to go out with you…"

The smile that lights up his face is all I want to see for the rest of my life. I realise that my fingers, usually playing with zippers, strings or pens, are resting calmly in his hand. He squeezes it and bites his bottom lip before he says:

"Tomorrow…?"

I almost agree and then I realise I can't:

"Sorry, my brother has to play again…"

He shrugs:

"I can join you…"

I look at him and he must see the lightpanic in my eyes:

"Don't worry… I'll just join you as a friend... I'll come to the football field tomorrow and meet you there…"

My resistance is gone, I don't want to say no to this because quite frankly, I really want him to join us. I nod and mumble:

"Ok…"

His bright smile is flashed to me once more before he stands up and says over his shoulder:

"My break is over… back to work…"

I watch him walk away, realising I am falling in love with him even quicker than I thought.

(…)

I was almost worried that he would not show up. But suddenly I feel him standing next to me and he says softly:

"Sorry… one of the deliverers was giving me a hard time."

I nod, instantly forgetting all the thoughts I had in the past minutes, suddenly completely happy. It is crowded with cheering family members and we stand close. Because a few people are pushing themselves between the line of people I suddenly feel his body pressed against mine. Breath rushes out of me and I completely forget that I am here to support my little brother. His hand pushes in the small of my back and eventually he says, with his voice closely to my ear:

"It is quite full here…"

I nod and mumble:

"I am not complaining."

He laughs and my world is absolutely perfect. The match is over way too soon and we break apart to hug Johnny. He looks at Sonny:

"You're here… did you see us win?"

"I sure did… you are very good."

He nods happily and I see how his eyes move from Sonny to me and back again. But before he can say anything I pull him towards my car:

"Up to the coffee house…"

Johnny pulls back and turns to Sonny:

"Are you coming too?"

I see the hesitation in the dark brown chocolate eyes when he looks at me and eventually he says:

"Perhaps I shouldn't…"

I am disappointed with his choice, but do understand it. But Johnny wiggles his hand out of mine and walks over to grab Sonny's:

"Common…"

We laugh, both touched by his sweet gesture. Our eyes meet and I say softly:

"I would like for you to join us…"

"OK… in that case."

Johnny runs ahead of us to my car and I feel how Sonny hand just softly brushes mine:

"Great first date… don't you think?"

(…)

We are dating, officially dating. We have been on a few dates now, and we are so in love we can no longer hide it. Slowly I try to tell the people dearest to me and thus far they have taken it better than I thought they would.

I walk into the coffee house, and lean over the bar to kiss him firmly on his lips. He smiles happily and whispers:

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

Before I can turn around I hear my brother's high voice:

"Will…!"

I freeze, realising he could have seen me kissing Sonny. I haven't told him yet, mainly because I don't know how to. For every adult I have a story prepared, I brace myself in case I have to defend myself, and I try to find an explanation that would make them accept me. But how do you tell a nine year old boy that his brother is in love with a guy? That he has never had a girlfriend because he'd rather have a boyfriend? I turn around and watch him climb on one of the bar stools next to me.

"Are you coming to my sports day at school tomorrow?"

I look at his open face and smile:

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, buddy."

It is quiet for a while and I ask myself whether I should tell him now. But before I can open my mouth he turns to Sonny:

"Are you coming too?"

Brown eyes flash my way and then he asks carefully:

"Would you like that?"

Johnny nods and then looks at me:

"Will would like it too."

I suddenly feel shy and embarrassed, but Johnny is already back at his seat with some of his friends and their mothers. I slowly breathe out. Sonny smiles and puts an Americano in front of me:

"What are you doing tonight?"

I shrug and blow into my damping hot coffee.

"Want to close up together and then go to my place? We can order some dinner…"

I nod and sigh deeply:

"Sounds perfect…"

"Bye Will, bye Sonny… see you tomorrow…"

"Sure thing."

We both wave my brother out the door and then I feel soft lips on my cheek:

"Don't worry too much, I think he understands more than you expect… and I think he seems OK with it."

He walks over to the door to turn the notice board to 'closed', and when he walks past me again I grab his arm. I lean back against the bar and pull him between my spread legs. His arms fold around me and his breath warms my ear:

"I'm going to take you home tonight, Horton…"

I pull his closer at his waist and push my face deeper into the crook of his neck. The warmth from his body seems to seep into mine, and I whisper contently:

"Yes please…"

(…)

The sports day is half way over and Johnny and I are sipping some squash. Sonny is standing a few metres away, catching up with an old teacher. I sigh while staring at him, remembering the perfect night we had together.

"Will…"

I look aside and find two familiar blue eyes:

"What's up?"

"I don't care, you know…"

I raise my eyebrows although I think I know what he means. He nods at Sonny and then he says:

"I know why you never have girlfriends…"

I just look at him, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. A whistle blows and he stands up to get back to his activities. But just before he walks away he turns around to face me again:

"Just tell him that from now on I should have free strawberry cream drinks as much as I want… That is the least he can do for his boyfriend's brother…"

And then he is gone and I feel Sonny sitting down next to me. His hand strokes my back briefly and then he asks concerned:

"You OK…"

"Yeah…"

My hands go through my hair and then I pass on the message:

"Johnny thinks that from now on he should have free drinks at the coffee house…"

Our eyes meet and I continue:

"You were right… he knows… and he is fine with it…"

His arm curves around my back and he leans in to kiss my temple. I lean my head against his shoulder, no longer worried about what anyone might think or say. People have a way of making life too complicated when it just doesn't have to be. We cheer Johnny on with even more enthusiasm than ever and I cannot help but smile when Sonny leans over to him in between activities and says:

"Free drinks huh…? You've got it!"

They high five on it and when Sonny turns back towards me I just cup his beautiful face and kiss him tenderly on his lips:

"You are great…"

He leans forward and gives me a familiar second peck:

"And don't you forget it…"

**Yet another one shot. Hope you all like it. All your kind reviews make me so happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

A second chapter of this fic. The age difference between my Johnny and Will is a lot less than in the TV storyline.

(…Will's POV…)

"I haven't seen Sonny in a while…?"

He is sitting on the floor playing one of my computer games, and seems to want to make me believe it is just a random question. I hesitate for a moment and then mumble something about being busy. Before he can say anything else I point at the computer screen:

"How is it going, have you beaten my highest score yet?"

"Not yet, but I will at some point…"

I smile, happy that he let me change the subject, but I couldn't help the stir I felt in my stomach the moment he mentioned Sonny's name. I miss him. I fell head over heels in love with him and for a couple of weeks it was going great. But then my mum got herself into a major mess again, and checked out almost completely. I try to look after my younger brother the best I can, but it did mean I had to cancel a few dates with Sonny. I didn't explain to him why I had to cancel as I find the whole thing with my mum rather embarrassing, and I am sure he thought I must have lost interest.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

I expected the question. He asks me every night and if it is remotely possible I happily agree:

"Sure, I'll text mum…"

"Why… she doesn't care."

I don't even correct him, but text my mother anyway. Then I pull the spare matrass from under my bed and make it with some spare bedding. Around ten o'clock he crawls into bed and I dim most of the lights in my studio apartment. I have to do a bit more studying tonight and the table lamp doesn't bother him. My eyes move from my books to my phone and I pick it up, only to scroll to Sonny's details, wishing I could call him. I stare at his picture and am startled when I hear Johnny's voice:

"Why don't you call him…?"

I turn around and frown:

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I'm not tired yet."

This time he is not letting me change the subject:

"What happened…?"

He sits up straight in his bed and looks at me with familiar blue eyes. I scroll away from Sonny's picture on my screen and just shrug:

"Don't know…"

"I liked him, you know…?"

I smile a little sad smile:

"Me too…"

It is quiet for a while and then he lies down again and I try to focus on my studies. But it takes me quite some time to be able to push away the vision of a bright smile, perfect brown eyes, and silky soft hair that just begs to be touched. And just when I go to bed I have to look at his picture just one more time and I mutter very softly:

"Goodnight Sonny…"

(…Sonny's POV…)

"Hi…"

"Hi Johnny, how are you…?"

He sits himself on one of the bar stools and smiles brightly:

"Can I have a strawberry cream please…?"

I already started on the order as he always orders the same. I put it in front of him and ask:

"How did you get here all by yourself…?"

"On my bicycle."

I nod, biting my tongue trying not to ask about Will. When our eyes meet he says, very randomly:

"I can ask Will to pick me up, you know…?"

I frown and am not sure what to say but he already grabs his phone. Just before he can sent the message I grab it out of his hands and sigh:

"Better not…"

"What?"

I look at the boy, who seems slightly too mature for his age, and say with a dark voice:

"I know what you are trying to do… better not…"

He shrugs and grabs his drink while standing up:

"OK… but just so you know… he likes you…"

He wants to walk away so I quickly ask:

"How do you know?"

The tone of my voice is more telling than anything else and he smiles smugly:

"I knew you wanted to know that…"

This time he does walk away and soon the door closes behind him. I grab my phone and stare out of the window indecisively. Will seemed so uninterested. He cancelled a few dates in a row and that is just not a good sign. I miss him though. I really miss him. I sigh and push the phone back in my pocket, needing a little bit more time to think about this. I go back to work and suddenly hear a voice that gives me goose bumps and makes my stomach stir:

"Hi… uhm… did you… have you seen Johnny?"

I turn around and stare into light blue eyes, so transparent they seem deep and never ending. The red blush on his cheeks is adorable and the way his fingers fiddle with the zip of his jacket pushes all my buttons. I swallow and try to ask with a voice that doesn't show my enthusiasm:

"Why?"

He glances at me for just a second and then stares at my shoes again:

"He asked me to pick him up from here…"

I bite my bottom lip so hide my smile and inwardly I thank Johnny for going against my wishes earlier.

"He was here a while ago, but he left…"

"Oh…"

An awkward silence falls between us and I wish I could reach out and touch his burning cheeks. He scrapes his throat and asks softly:

"How are you?"

I almost forget to answer, losing myself into staring at his beautiful face. But when his eyes meet mine I realise he is waiting for me to say something:

"Fine…"

I frown the moment the word leaves my lips as I know I am lying. I nods though, and mumbles:

"Good."

"You?"

"Oh… great…"

This time I nod, trying to come up with something else to say so he will stay a little while longer:

"You want anything to drink?"

"Uhm…"

He seems hesitant so I walk behind the counter and say casually:

"I assume your usual order hasn't changed…"

"No…"

He sits down on the same bar stool Johnny was sitting on and while I put an Americano in front of him I see how he bites his lip. He does that when he is insecure, and he doesn't know how much of a turn on I think it is. The silence falls between us again and he takes a few sips of his coffee. I start rambling:

"Johnny had a strawberry cream as usual, don't think he ever ordered anything else. I actually think he might like the tropical fruit mix as well, but he never wants anything but the strawberry cream. Perhaps next time I just have to tell him I ran out of it and then he has no choice but to order something else."

I stop suddenly when I realise he is looking at me with soft eyes and a sweet small smile curling his lips. With a blush I murmur:

"Sorry… rambling again."

He smiles now, a proper big smile and the twinkle in my eyes makes my heart happy:

"I will tell him to order something else next time…"

I smile rather embarrassed, but he just points at his coffee:

"As long as I can stick to my Americano…"

"Sure…"

He puts the empty cup on the counter and says reluctantly:

"I have to go…"

I nod and try to order the thoughts tumbling through my head. While he heads to the door I shout a bit too loud:

"Don't make yourself a stranger…"

He nods while looking at me one more time before he closes the door. Chad, my business partner, walks in to the coffee house and smiles:

"Don't make yourself a stranger… smooth Kiriakis…"

"I know… I know… when I am within 20 feet of him my brain just goes all funny and things like that just come out…"

Chad tries to looks sympathetic, but cannot stop laughing:

"What else did you say…?"

"I don't know… I think I said Johnny, his brother, should order other drinks…"

I hide my face in my hands and grunt. Chad gives me a friendly shove to my shoulder and says:

"Next time just tell him you miss him and you would like to take him on a date again…"

"Sure… because he seems so interested…"

"You think he isn't?"

"He cancelled three dates in a row…"

"Well, he probably had his reasons…"

"Like what…"

"How am I supposed to know that…? All I know is that he is blushing like a girl when he is talking to you…"

I look at my business partner and ask excited:

"You think?"

He just shakes his head and mumbles:

"What are you, a sixteen year old?"

I pull of my apron and hand it to him while pointing out:

"Either way, I am the one running this business…"

He takes the apron and frowns:

"So am I…."

"OK… then you can do the time sheets that are still on our desk, and I can plan on how to get my man…"

We both laugh and he nods:

"Whatever I can do to help…"

(…Will's POV…)

"Why did you ask me to come and get you, and then you just take off before I get there?"

The moment I walk into my apartment I find Johnny watching TV and before he can brush it off I turn the TV off and stand right in front of it. He shrugs and mumbles:

"Sorry…"

"I don't want an apology, I want an explanation…"

I am slightly surprised by the sharpness in my voice and have to admit I am probably angrier than I thought I was. He sighs and makes a gesture into space:

"You two need some help…"

"That is none of your business."

When he looks at me I am surprised by the maturity in his young eyes, and for just a second I realise that with a mother like ours we have no choice but to grow up fast.

"I just think you two were great together…"

"That still doesn't mean you can play match maker."

"What did he say…?"

"Am I speaking Spanish? It is none of your business…"

He shrugs and grabs a magazine that is lying under my table, and pretends to read it. I lean over and grab it from his lap. For a short moment our eyes meet and I instantly feel sorry for my attitude:

"Sorry… I know you are trying to help."

His eyes stare at the black TV screen when he says softly:

"I am probably the reason you broke up anyway… I just want to fix it."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you do spend a lot of time with me, you do most things mums do…"

"I like doing those things for you…"

"I know."

We fall silent and only when I feel a brotherly kick against my shins we both laugh. I point at the matrass on the floor:

"You better behave if you want to stay here tonight…"

He nods and soon we are watching television in brotherly harmony. However, he hasn't forgotten the topic and after he brushed his teeth and is ready to go to bed he just says:

"I still think he likes you though…"

"What?"

All my senses seem on edge as I want to pull the words out of him. He has that little smug smile around his lips while he continues:

"When I said your name he was exactly like you are now."

While he lies down under the cover he mumbles:

"You two are like a bunch of girls, just get over to the coffee house and ask him out…"

I sigh and have to admit that I never thought I would behave like this when it would come to liking a man. I thought I would be all though and cool, but as it turns out I have butterflies in my stomach and my nerves make it difficult to speak. I try to imagine myself asking him out, but I quickly realise I need a bit more time to gain a bit more confidence. It is my brother who has the last words tonight:

"Or just pull him over the counter and kiss him, just go out there and get your man…"

(…Sonny's POV…)

I never thought of myself as desperate, but right now I am sure I would classify as one. I stand outside Johnny's school, hoping to catch him. The moment he walks out the door I catch his attention and with a big smile he walks towards me:

"Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"What's that…?"

"Are you OK?"

He frowns:

"Is that what you wanted to ask?"

I quickly explain:

"No… no, that's not it… it is, uhm… a bit embarrassing…"

Johnny just smiles and says:

"I am sure it is about Will… don't worry, he likes you as much as you like him."

"Great…"

"Anything else I can help with…"

"Actually you can… smart ass…"

"What's that?"

"Can you get him to the coffee house tonight after closing time at nine?"

He squints his eyes while he looks at me:

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing… I'll tell you tomorrow… but only if you make sure he is at the coffee house at nine…"

"And what am I supposed to say to get him there...?"

"I don't know… make something up…"

"I have no idea what to tell him, Sonny…"

I hold still for a while and give him a brotherly pat on his back:

"Just see it as repaying me for all those free drinks…"

He sighs and shakes his head, but the curl of his lips tell me he is on my side. And while I walk into the direction of the coffee house he shouts behind me:

"I'll see you tomorrow, for another free drink."

(…Will's POV…)

"What?"

"Yeah, I know… but that is what they told me…"

"Just say it again, please?"

"Some people want to close the football organisation, and they have a meeting tonight at nine at Common Grounds…"

I pinch my nose and frown while looking at my wide-eyed brother. While I stare at him in disbelief I repeat:

"They want to close the football organisation… who is they… and I don't even know what 'football organisation' means…"

"I guess that is why they have a meeting…"

"To explain the closing of the 'football organisation'…"

"Whatever Will, if you don't want to go that is fine… I just don't want to have to quite football…"

We both know he won me over with that statement and with a sigh I reach for two pizzas:

"Well, you are having pizza instead of a cooked dinner, because I have to study before I go over there…"

With a big smile he nods happily, seemingly very pleased with himself:

"I like pizza…"

I grumble and try to hide my smile:

"I am sure you do…"

After our dinner and a quick study hour I put on my jacket and leave the apartment after having told my brother to not make it too late because he does have school tomorrow. He just mumbles something that doesn't really sound as a promise, but I leave anyway. When I arrive at the coffee house a soft light is creeping through the blinds and slightly hesitant I push the door open. The moment I am inside I see him behind the counter. The moment he sees me his eyes light up and he smiles:

"You're here…"

"Yeah…"

I am not quite sure what to think and with a frown I say:

"For a meeting about the football organisation…"

"What?"

I look at him for a while and then shrug:

"Never mind, I don't know what it means either…"

He laughs out loud and nods appreciatively while saying:

"I can't believe he actually got you here…"

"What? What is going on...?"

He turns around and points at a table slightly hidden behind the counter. I walk a few more steps and then see two lit candles and two glasses of wine. When I look back at Sonny he blushes and waves in the air while rambling:

"He said you like me, and Chad thought you like me. I didn't really believed it because I am afraid you don't anymore, so I tried to just forget you. But as it turns out I couldn't really, so I found Johnny and asked him to help me… and he did, he got you here and now you are here…"

I raise my eyebrows, unable to hide a smile:

"You're rambling again…"

"Yeah… I do that sometimes…"

We both chuckle and he gestures for me to sit down. He takes the seat opposite me and breathes in deeply, and while I look at his beautiful face I remember my brother providing me with ideas on how to 'get my man'. A blush creeps over my face when I think about the 'pull him over the counter and kiss him' option and when our eyes meet I cough uncomfortably. He bites his bottom lip, looking rather adorable without his usual confidence. But then he asks softly, while avoiding my eyes:

"So do you?"

"Do I what…"

"Like me?"

"Like you?"

"Yeah…"

"Like you… as in I-will-go-and-play-football-with-you-like-you, or as in I-like-drinking-a-beer-with-you-occasionally-like-you, or"

Before I can finish my sentence he says:

"As in I-am-so-in-love-with-you-like-me…"

The vulnerability in his dark brown eyes is almost too much to bear and suddenly I stand up. I stretch my hand out and when he grabs it I pull him on his feet, making him stand right in front of me. He is so close to me and for the first time in weeks I feel alive again. While I stare into his brown eyes I mumble:

"I do…"

His hands move to my hips and the moment he pulls me against him is when I finally kiss him. The feeling of his soft lips against mine makes me lose touch with everything around me and he is all that exists. My hands reach up and dive into his hair as if they want to make up for lost time. And in between our deep and intense French kisses, he mumbles:

"Me too…"

(…Sonny's POV…)

The door of the coffee house opens with a swing and I smile happily when I see Will and Johnny walk in. Johnny sits down on one of the bar stools and Will leans over to kiss me before he sits down next to him. I quickly make a strawberry cream and an Americano, and with a happy smile I put the drinks in front of them. Johnny smiles:

"I don't think I ever have to pay for anything in your coffee house ever again…"

"You do know how to make use of the situation… don't you…?"

He smiles while taking a sip of his drink, and Will mumbles:

"Typical, you only shut up when it is convenient for you…"

I laugh and reach over to grab Will's hand, feeling my heart swell when he folds his fingers around mine in a tight grip. Happily I say:

"That's OK… I can put up with all his crap from now on…"

I see how Will suddenly looks down.

"Hey… what's up…?"

When our eyes meet he asks softly:

"Even when I have to cancel dates?"

And finally I understand the reason for his cancelations, and I smile tenderly:

"I love you so much…"

He blushes and it is Johnny who messes the moment up completely by saying:

"Now what did I say… you two are like a bunch of girls…"

I point at his drink as reply:

"Drink your free drink… and get used to it…"

"To my drink…?"

I shake my head and then look at my sweet boyfriend. And while I lean over to steal a sweet kiss I mumble:

"To this…"

**And another one. Hope you all like, let me know! Hugs to everyone!**


End file.
